Suzie Q
by Corcey
Summary: Suzie Quinton is possibly Sirius Black's worst enemy... at least, according to the student body of Hogwarts. Based off the classic song.


**Based on the classic song by Dale Hawkins, because no one can deny their love of fifties music.**

I was walking down the hallway with James after yet another detention with Slughorn. It was pretty late, so the corridors were empty.

James was going on about how it was so unfair about this detention, because this time we didn't do anything wrong… technically. I may have cursed Suzie Quinston to have dog-ears, but she put something in my cauldron to make it bubble over and rust my cauldron so bad now I have to get a new one. Slughorn says it must be me being stupid (again) and putting in roozeroot instead of roseroot, I swear when I saw the look in her beautiful brown eyes, I knew it was she.

Suzie Q. possibly is my worst enemy, kind of.

It's a back and forth thing with us… not like that. We try to beat each other out; I guess I must have started it in third year, dying her hair with magic so it would stay pink for a week (she despises the color pink). Since then it was her turn to pull something on me, then me, then her again. Every day, every week, every year. Suzie Q. could be called my enemy, at least by everyone else in the school.

Little did everyone know Suzie and I had a… secret. Not even the guys knew about where I wandered off every Friday night after curfew. The only reason they knew I snuck off was that one night there was a thunderstorm so therefore Peter woke up when he heard a big bolt of lightning and found my bed empty. Naturally, he got up James and Remus, turning this into a whole fiasco.

_"Padfoot!" James cried when I attempted to sneak in the dormitory. I looked up, knowing I was caught. "We didn't have any pranks planned-." ___

_He stopped dead when he got a look at my appearance, and laughed out loud. Joined by Remus and Peter. ___

_"Who is she, mate?" Remus said through chuckles._

I must have been a show. My hair was all messed up, my clothes were in disarray, and I must have had her usual bright red lipstick all over my face and neck. She never wore that bright red lipstick other than at our meetings. No one would know she even owned a piece of makeup; she never did at school, weekends, Hogsmeade trips, etcetera. That lipstick was reserved for me.

**Oh, Suzie Q, Oh, Suzie Q**

I did not expect it to happen. I mean I wanted it to happen, ever since fifth year. But I didn't know it could actually happen.

In fifth year, there became more of a tension between us that was not just the whole 'enemy, I hate your guts' tension. She was no longer the girl in pigtails; Suzie Q. had certainly developed in that summer.

Four months ago, couple weeks after the start of our seventh year, that's when the whole affair began. I was wandering around sunset, everyone inside eating dinner, but I did not feel like food (as hard as that is to believe). For the first time in a long time, I, Sirius Black, was not hungry at dinner.

That day, I saw Quinston holding hands with yet another guy. I don't know why it bothered me. We're rivals, I shouldn't care about her love life! If you ask me it wasn't even a love life, every week she was with another boy, then dumped him. She would never settle down to a boyfriend, but someone would call me a hypocrite for saying that. I never had a real girlfriend, just… physical stuff. Still, I thought girls liked being with a boy for more than a few days.

_I found her gazing out one of the windows in the corridor to the sunset, eyes lost in the orange color of the sky. She was so beautiful… (She still is beautiful). ___

_I walked up to her quietly so she did not notice me until I tugged gently at her brown lock of hair. She was clearly startled, gasped, jumped up then she saw me. ___

_"Dang it, Black," Susie hit me on the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!" ___

_"I'm sorry," I whispered, recovering from the smack, staring into her eyes. She was obviously startled by this, too. ___

_"Are you unwell?" she gazed at me curiously. ___

_"Yes," I breathed. ___

_"Then why are you walking around, trying to pass it on to me?" she accused._

_"Yes," I wasn't really thinking then, I just… acted. My lips pressed to hers after that word. She was supposed to push me back, she was supposed to call me a pig, and she was supposed to slap me in the face. She was not supposed to kiss me back. Suzie Q. never ceases to surprise me. _How cliché this must sound. I don't care. It's the way it occurred, other than the fact that she ran away from me afterward, but the very next day, a Friday, we met again. That is what began our ritual of Friday nights.

We fought a lot, still. That did not change, not only did they help us keep the charade up, but we had our arguments and getting them out in public made our private moments better. Sometimes we never even made up, we would meet in the Room of Requirement and not even mention the row from that afternoon. I must say I preferred fighting before, that always made her vehement to get out any anger she had stored previously.

We would just hold each other after, whispering 'I love you's and the other's name. I would never say "Suzie"; it was always "Suzie Q." Once we caught our breath we would have actual conversations, about whatever was on our minds, from the most basic to the most important. I'll never forget the conversation after I told her about my "family" and living with the Potters and her crying in my arms after she told me about her father's death.

**Oh, Suzie Q, Baby I love you, Suzie Q**

We decided that it was best not to tell anyone about us. It would be too weird after the years. It was our business, no one else's. We didn't even know how long it would last, none of us (as I said before) has ever had an actual boyfriend or girlfriend, but it has been four months and we still have every Friday night.

Even if there might be a full moon on Friday, I ditched my friends for that girl. That wonderful, beautiful Suzie Q.

"Sirius!" James yelled at me. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

"Day-dreaming about your mystery girl," James rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't day-dream about Lily when I'm talking."

"Yeah, but-," he cut himself short and his eyes wandered to the door the corridor led to. Two people were entering the corridor.

"What are you doing here so late?" I recognized the angelic voice from last night. Of course, Suzie is a prefect and is supposed to be patrolling tonight with Remus.

"What's it to you?" I replied.

"A detention," she said.

"Too late," James joined. "We're just coming back from it."

"Then get to the common room quickly then," she warned.

"Maybe…"

"Just go you guys," Remus said weakly.

James and I both shrugged and continued our journey to Gryffindor Tower. "See you later Moony, S- Quinston," I almost said 'Suzie Q.' but caught myself. I don't think any of the guys noticed, but I'm sure she noticed from the stern glare she gave me.

As James and I went the opposite direction of Suzie Q. and Remus, I couldn't help but whenever James wasn't looking I would sneak peaks at her and the gentle sway of her hips until the darkness consumed us all and I couldn't see her.

**I like the way you walk ****  
****I like the way you talk ****  
****I like the way you walk I like the way you talk, Suzie Q**

I decided to stay behind after we got into the common room while James went into the dormitory. He quirked an eyebrow at me, but I made an excuse that I lost a bag of licorice snaps that I hoped no one else had already found (as amusing as that may be to catch someone by surprise with one of those suckers).

It took a few hours of staring at the dying fire and thinking about reading a book till the portrait hole opened and in came Remus and Suzie Q.

"What do you still doing up?" Remus yawned.

I shrugged, "Peter was snoring and I couldn't sleep."

Remus nodded his head. He knew how bad Peter's snoring could get at times.

"You should get to bed soon though," Suzie Q. instructed, but while she said it she glanced at Remus to see if he was looking (he was straightening a pile of books left out to a neat pile… neat freak) and then she winked at me.

She and Remus went up to the dormitories; it took about five minutes for her to come back to the common room. To me those five minutes felt like an eternity.

When she came back, she had on her usual red lipstick. "This isn't a Friday. That was last night," she stated, walking towards the couch to sit beside me at put her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, but don't you think it's good to be spontaneous?" I said.

"I guess so," she supposed. I put my arm around her waist, holding her closer to me.

After a minute of just sitting there, in silence, I asked her something that had been bugging me for a while, "I've noticed there have been quite a few boys asking you out."

"Jealous?" she smirked.

"No," I denied. "That was only a statement."

"Sounded like jealousy to me."

"Only if I ask you what you say to them… what do you say to them?"

"Oh, the great Sirius Black jealous. I can cross that off the 'things I want to see before I die' list."

I smiled and shook my head before continuing, "I just want to know if my girlfriend is true to me."

She sighed, "Sirius, I tell all those boys I have a friend at home whom I like very dearly. You don't have to fret. Should I be worried?"

"You?"

"Of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your record of faithfulness to girls hasn't been that great through the years. I must be crazy to fall in love with you!"

"Then I'm glad you turned crazy," I grinned. "And you don't have anything to worry about. I love you more than that, my Suzie Q." I finished by kissing her forehand sweetly.

"And let's not forget that if you did ever cheat on me, you would be cursed all the way to the grave."

"You would kill me?"

"No," she said hesitantly, "but you would wish I would kill you way before I'm done."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as I peck kissed her neck.

**Well, say that you'll be true ****  
****well, say that you'll be true, ****  
****Well, say that you'll be true and never leave me blue, Suzie Q**

"So you are most definitely mine," I heard the smile in her voice.

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question."

"In that case I have a question for you," I replied. "Are you mine?"

"Hmm…" she teased. "I do have to think about that, but I'll get back to you." She got up from her position next to me (to my chagrin) and pretended to be on her way back up to the girls' dormitories.

"Suzie," I whined.

She turned around, with a shocked expression on her face. "I thought I was 'Suzie Q.'"

"Only if you say you'll be mine," I said as I got up from where I had been sitting and placed my arms around her tiny waist. "Suzie." I added. In truth, it was basically killing me without the 'Q.' part.

She stayed quiet, her beautiful brown eyes upon mine, her usual determination not to give in.

"What's the matter, Suzie?" I mocked.

"That doesn't bother me one bit," she denied what I knew was truth. In fact, she used to hate it when I called her 'Suzie Q.' but I'm sure it grew on her. Now she expects me to call her that, it's more than a name; it's a term of endearment.

"I'm sure it doesn't, Suzie," I whispered in her ear.

After a moment or two of silence, something amazing happened. Suzie Quinton gave in. "I'll be yours." It was quite surprising how quickly she surrendered; she usually never backed down from an argument (no matter how small).

**Well, say that you'll be mine ****  
****well, say that you'll be mine, ****  
****well, say that you'll be mine, baby all the time, Suzie Q.**

I kissed her beautiful lips after she said that, only for a second so I could say as soon as possible, "I love you, Suzie Q."

She smirked a wicked smirk before replying, "I love you, too." Then her lips were on mine, capturing me in a much longer and vehement kiss than I subjected her to a moment ago. Not that I was complaining, not at all.

**Oh Suzie Q, Oh Suzie Q ****  
****Oh Suzie Q, Baby I love you, Suzie Q**

After we broke apart she murmured to me, "I'll see you next Friday."

I knew we were going to see each other in class, in the Great Hall, around the corridors, but this would be the last time pending Friday to be able to be together like we wanted to be. Not enemies. Not the bane of each other's existence. Lovers, that's what we were. I never thought I'd fall for that something that cliché until I fell in love with Suzie Q.

With that, I was about to protest at her and I parting so early, but decided not to. "Friday," I agreed.

One last kiss, then she departed up to the girls' dormitories. I watched her leave painfully until I could no longer see her and the gentle sway of her hips.

**I like the way you walk ****  
****I like the way you talk ****  
****I like the way you walk I like the way you talk, Suzie Q.**

I went up to the boys' dormitories, happy that I got to see Suzie Q. sooner than I thought instead of Suzie Quinton.

When I had gotten up to the dorm, the lights were all off so I just took off my shoes and got into bed with my clothes still on after brushing my teeth. I was lying in bed for only a moment when I heard someone speak.

"I thought you only saw her on Fridays, Padfoot," Remus groaned, clearly I had woken him up.

"I wasn't with her," I lied.

"Right," Remus chuckled sleepily. "James and Peter wanted to use the map to see who she was but I talked them out of it. If you want to keep you and Suzie's secret you better start hiding the map whenever you go out with her."

"How did you know?" I grumbled, surprised at what he said.

"I had my suspicions before but when you waited for her tonight," he laughed. "And it said so on the map."

"I thought you talked James and Peter out of spying on me using the map."

"I convinced them, I didn't convince myself."

"You better not tell anyone," I threatened.

"I won't. Goodnight."

"Thanks," I said. "Goodnight."

That night I fell asleep, eager for the next week to end so Friday could come quicker.

**Oh Suzie Q, Oh Suzie Q ****  
****Oh Suzie Q, Baby I love you, Suzie Q**

_Please review! I hope you liked it! I posted this story on about a year ago and decided to post it here. There will be more transferred stories like my favorite one to write, Lucy Goosey so look out for that if you like Suzie Q._


End file.
